


[Podfic] Murder By Mistake

by dearoldworld



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 1930s Murder Mystery AU, Current runtime, F/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Very English Narrator Humbly Apologises For Her American And Scottish Accents, and a good many OCs, because it wouldn't be any fun if the likely suspects were obvious, other cameos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearoldworld/pseuds/dearoldworld
Summary: Certain they know what to expect, neither Jemma nor Fitz is particularly excited when their presence is demanded at a house party. It promises to be a deadly dull weekend away from their projects, stuffed with awkward snubs and long tedious attempts at conversation. Of course, they never expected each other. And then there's the small matter of the guest found dead in bed Saturday morning, leaving Fitz as the prime suspect...Podfic version of 'Murder by Mistake' by recoveringrabbit.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 47
Kudos: 21





	1. The Party Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Murder By Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931) by [recoveringrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoveringrabbit/pseuds/recoveringrabbit). 



> Thank you to recoveringrabbit for permission to podfic this fantastic story. If you enjoy this, please go forth and leave some love on the original fic.
> 
> I'm tentatively committing to posting two chapters a week, Mondays and Fridays, during which time perhaps I will learn a method of compressing audio that can't be best described as "crossing one's fingers and hoping for the best." Optimism, I think, is a virtue.
> 
> Happy listening!

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3gucssr4xfwrfnk/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20One.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia601507.us.archive.org/21/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-one/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20One.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter One, [The Party Begins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/8890639)

 **Author:** [recoveringrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoveringrabbit/pseuds/recoveringrabbit)

 **Reader:** [dearoldworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearoldworld)

 **Running time:** 20:38


	2. Cocktails & Dinner

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9mnmcj6k787z1i6/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Two.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia601401.us.archive.org/3/items/mbm-cocktails-dinner/MBM%20Cocktails%20%26%20Dinner.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Two, [Cocktails & Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/8946199)

 **Running time:** 17:59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me, while editing this chapter, that "podfic" could mean something rather different in this fandom. So, consider this my official statement that this work is in no way associated with containment pod-based heartbreak at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean!


	3. After Dinner

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5glrxm2gq5maym6/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Three.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia601405.us.archive.org/2/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-three/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Three.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Three, [After Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/9002104)

 **Running time:** 19:39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B. It should be element 43, not 42, in its first appearance in this chapter. My apologies to both molybdenum and technetium for the error.
> 
> Also, pay no attention to the wildly fluctuating vowels of Miss Potts' "sorry"s ... or is that like asking people not to think about green elephants?


	4. The Icehouse

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/70a4n6xlm7cdqcl/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Four.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia601409.us.archive.org/1/items/mbm-4-the-icehouse/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Four.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Four, [The Icehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/9070087)

**Running time:** 19:24


	5. Saturday Morning

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6k330g5nhjny6al/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Five.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia801503.us.archive.org/7/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-five/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Five.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Five, [Saturday Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/9123493)

**Running time:** 12:55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the "Chapter Five" bit of this sounds odd, it's because I called it chapter six and didn't notice until editing.


	6. Inspector Ross

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nhs0ynz8m30pnf6/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Six.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia601408.us.archive.org/1/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-six/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Six.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Six, [Inspector Ross](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/9188107)

 **Running time:** 13:55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you're right, it is indeed Saturday.   
> It would appear that my understanding of the passage of time this week skipped Friday, but what is time anymore anyway?
> 
> Also, as you might be able to catch the early signs of on this recording, I have developed a cold (just a cold, no plague), so there will be a short hiatus while I recover my ability to speak without sounding like a lot of creaky timber.


	7. Fitz/Simmons

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z5i96m6qwvowdzi/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20Chapter%20Seven.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia801506.us.archive.org/29/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-seven/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20Chapter%20Seven.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Seven, [Fitz/Simmons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/9236488)

**Running time:** 16:39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! The sound is a bit odd in this at the beginning, I'm still getting used to this audio editing business. Perhaps when I reach the final chapters of this story I'll be almost competent...


	8. Simmons/Fitz

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wypgrcucwu4ohbw/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Eight.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia601404.us.archive.org/31/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-eight/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Eight.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Eight, [Simmons/Fitz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/9292084)

 **Running time:** 17:29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again, I'm citing technical issues and leaves on the line.  
> This chapter was so fun to record and edit; Fitzsimmons are starting to properly fitzsimmons and I'm delighted about it.


	9. Lunch

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bjcvpe1ixnb1aqx/Murder%20by%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Nine.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/3/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-nine/Murder%20by%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Nine.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Nine, [Lunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/9335460)

**Running time:** 14:18


	10. The Icehouse, Again

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wc774qae28kp7jg/Murder%20by%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Ten.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia801409.us.archive.org/11/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-ten/Murder%20by%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Ten.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Ten, [The Icehouse, Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/9398598)

**Running time:** 18:19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original text of this chapter includes an image of the table Fitz and Simmons draw in the Icehouse, but as it is rather difficult to read images aloud, I added a short explanatory line -- "Mr Stark knew about the room switch" -- in its place.
> 
> Also, this chapter contains the first instance of using * *the magic of editing* * to allow Fitzsimmons to talk over each other, as they are so wont to do. Unfortunately I'm not yet very skilled at * *the magic of editing* *, so if it sounds odd, do forgive me. And if it sounds very odd indeed, do let me know and I can avoid it in the future.


	11. Tony Stark

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/587h3tarwwlgmx4/Murder%20by%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Eleven.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia801507.us.archive.org/19/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-eleven/Murder%20by%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Eleven.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Eleven, [Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/9451005)

**Running time:** 18:28


	12. Miss Potts

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/amm85kcwbxhj757/Murder%20by%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Twelve.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia801409.us.archive.org/11/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-twelve/Murder%20by%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Twelve.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Twelve, [Miss Potts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/9520869)

**Running time:** 17:33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the phrases "the veranda" and American-accented "you ought to talk to your lawyer". Winners of the Unexpected Tongue Twister Award 2020. The number of takes behind those two is really quite staggering.


	13. Mrs Simmons

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3xol9ox8h7c14ei/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Thirteen.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia601405.us.archive.org/15/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-thirteen/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Thirteen.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Thirteen, [Mrs Simmons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/9577356)

 **Running time:** 16:29


	14. David Weatherby

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wagvgmor95pjhs3/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Fourteen.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia601502.us.archive.org/6/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-fourteen/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Fourteen.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Fourteen, [David Weatherby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/9643239)

**Running time:** 16:27


	15. Between The Gongs

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/isv74nrskjaall6/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Fifteen.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia601404.us.archive.org/35/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-fifteen/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Fifteen.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Fifteen, [Between The Gongs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/9702756)

 **Running time:** 20:43


	16. Saturday Night

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qp8t6mpbjn28ui7/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Sixteen.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia801508.us.archive.org/5/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-fifteen_202010/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Fifteen.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Sixteen, [Saturday Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/9772296)

**Running time:** 14:45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by the Actual Microphone that I borrowed from a relative.  
> So, if it sounds different, it's because I'm no longer recording on a phone that's slowly succumbing to planned obsolescence. Truly coming up in the world!  
> I'm not entirely used to the new set up, because I barely knew what I was doing before, so there might be an adjustment period, but I think it came out okay anyway :) 
> 
> Also, the archive link is mislabelled, but it _is_ Chapter 16, not 15.


	17. The Icehouse (Third Time's the Charm)

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gpt9i68977pjnw8/MBM%20The%20Icehouse%203.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia801405.us.archive.org/27/items/mbm-the-icehouse-3/MBM%20The%20Icehouse%203.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Seventeen, [The Icehouse (Third Time's The Charm)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/9826629)

 **Running time:** 17:15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, listeners, I hope you're (both) doing well!  
> I'm so sorry for the long delay, and I shan't bother you with excuses (though there really was a fabulous cocktail of illness and procrastination going on) instead I hope you enjoy this very-late-and-randomly-on-Tuesday chapter. I hope to resume my regular schedule after this, but I promise a chapter a week at the very least!
> 
> N.B. The text for this chapter includes images of Fitzsimmons' table of data, which I obviously could not include, but which you can see by clicking the link to the original fic, above.


	18. Sunday Morning (Sir Robert and the Bathroom)

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g97iy4jbtmzabs6/Murder%20by%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Eighteen.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia801404.us.archive.org/4/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-eighteen/Murder%20by%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Eighteen.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Eighteen, [Sunday Morning (Sir Robert and the Bathroom)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/9950108)

**Running time:** 22:20


	19. Sunday Breakfast

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3swjuwa7ax3lj8c/Murder%20by%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Nineteen.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia601403.us.archive.org/18/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-nineteen/Murder%20by%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Nineteen.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Nineteen, [Sunday Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/10024751)

 **Running time:** 17:07


	20. Tennis

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yqtr4t32jave294/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Twenty.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia601408.us.archive.org/16/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-twenty/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Twenty.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Twenty, [Tennis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/10081076)

 **Running time:** 24:14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting! England's second lockdown and subsequent changes to the tier system meant I've had quite a bit less time to myself in the house to record lately.   
> Also a small army of birds with very loud beaks moved just outside my window to disrupt what time is still available with their charming tapping. Disney princesshood, it turns out, has drawbacks we never would have imagined.  
> However, Taylor Swift has shamed me into productivity (no I shall not explain what that means), and hopefully we're back on track for now!


	21. Mr Biggs

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5lsxsh9885tl59e/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Twenty-One.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia601406.us.archive.org/3/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-twenty-one/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Twenty-One.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Twenty-One, [Mr Biggs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/10154609)

 **Running time:** 21:51


	22. Sunday Night

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2dtoyiegt8m41sp/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Twenty-Two.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia601400.us.archive.org/32/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-twenty-two/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Twenty-Two.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Twenty-Two, [Sunday Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/10211040)

 **Running time:** 21:31


	23. While They're Apart

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jiwsvmqzevxj846/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Twenty-Three.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia801501.us.archive.org/12/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-twenty-three/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Twenty-Three.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive.org link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Twenty-Three, [While They're Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/10247313)

 **Running time:** 15:24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mr Fitz was with me when it happened" coming in as strong contender for the Tongue Twister Awards.
> 
> Also, to reiterate my overarching accent/impression apology for this chapter's new character … I tried!
> 
> And finally, I hope those of you who celebrate had a very merry Christmas, despite *gestures vaguely*


	24. The President's Office

**Listen:**  
  


Alternatively, click to stream from [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/plzbgi978i39tfw/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Twenty-Four.mp3?dl=0) or [archive.org](https://ia801400.us.archive.org/27/items/murder-by-mistake-chapter-twenty-four/Murder%20By%20Mistake%20-%20Chapter%20Twenty-Four.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5. 

_Download available by clicking the dot menu above, or on the archive link. The file is in mp3 format._

**Text:** Chapter Twenty-Four, [The President's Office](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963931/chapters/10280826)

 **Running time:** 25:32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter yet, and one I've been looking forward to for a while.
> 
> Happy New Year! May it be a better one all round.


End file.
